


too dumb to know things like love

by kaleidoscopeminds



Series: ballet fic [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopeminds/pseuds/kaleidoscopeminds
Summary: “What are you doing?” Calum’s voice mumbles out, hands reaching to keep Luke within his grasp.Luke wants to sink back into the warmth of Calum, but he knows he can’t. Class starts in just over an hour and he’s already been late once this week because of Calum... Distracting him.“Getting up, “ Luke sighs, extracting himself from Calum’s grip and rolling over.“No, stay,” Calum grumbles into the pillow. “I’ll make it worth your while.”
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: ballet fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083281
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	too dumb to know things like love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/gifts).



> so i was talking to mandie about the ballet boys yesterday and how i already miss them and want to write them again and they were like "well it is Wednesday..." and then i immediately solicited a prompt from them to write a deleted scene
> 
> so mandie this is for you for being ballet fic's number one cheerleader (also for san because i inadvertently called her out in this) 
> 
> this sits in chapter 6, a few weeks into when they start seeing each other "casually". cross-posted from Tumblr! enjoy!

“What are you doing?” Calum’s voice mumbles out, hands reaching to keep Luke within his grasp.

Luke wants to sink back into the warmth of Calum, but he knows he can’t. Class starts in just over an hour and he’s already been late once this week because of Calum... Distracting him. 

“Getting up, “ Luke sighs, extracting himself from Calum’s grip and rolling over.

“No, stay,” Calum grumbles into the pillow. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Calum looks up enough to give Luke a suggestive stare, heat pooling in his sleepy eyes, and Luke is so very tempted to slide back towards Calum and let himself get caught up on his lips.

Luke huffs and drags himself out of bed instead. 

“Stop,” he says grumpily but he can’t help but smile at Calum reaching out for him.

“Mm no, you can’t just stand there looking like that,” Calum says, flicking his eyes down Luke’s body.

“Fuck off,” Luke says rolling his eyes and searching around the floor for something to pull on so he can go to the bathroom. 

“No, don’t get dressed,” Calum whines from the bed.

Luke snorts. “I may risk it when its just Michael but I’m pretty sure Ashton is here too,” Luke raises an eyebrow at Calum before giving up and just pulling on a pair of Calum’s boxers which have ended up on his chair with his clean clothes, although he can’t remember them getting mixed up in there.

“Okay, I’ll allow it,” Calum smirks at Luke pulling his own boxers over his legs. “But only because I don’t trust Ashton when faced with a naked Luke Hemmings.”

“Fuck off,” Luke says, reaching back over the bed to punch Calum in the shoulder. Calum takes the opportunity to grab onto Luke’s arm and drag him back towards him. Luke trips back onto the bed, landing half on top of Calum with a loud thump.

“Cal,” Luke whines.

“Hi,” Calum says sweetly, nose to nose with Luke.

Luke can’t help but melt into Calum’s grip, resting his weight on him as Calum’s hands skate up over Luke’s back, one hand coming to curl possessively in the back of his hair and the other lightly brushing over the side of his ribs. 

“See, better if you stay,” Calum says, ghosting his lips over the side of Luke’s jaw, punctuating his sentence with a nip of his teeth.

Luke allows himself one more second in Calum’s arms before dragging himself away. He wants nothing more than to crawl back under the covers with him, but that’s not going to help his attempt for Principal, especially when things are actually going smoothly for once.

“I’m going to shower,” Luke says firmly, turning towards the door.

“Can I come?” Calum says hopefully from behind him.

“No,” Luke says, staying turned towards the door so he doesn’t reveal the smile on his face.

“One day that’ll work, I know it,” Calum says as Luke leaves the room.

Luke tries not to think about how much he likes the idea of Calum being in his bed when he showers and even when he leaves for class. Tries not to imagine Calum wandering about his space even when Luke’s not there like he lives there too. These are all thoughts that belong in the ‘not so casual’ drawer, one which Luke has far too many things bundled and shoved into. It’s basically overflowing at this point, with Calum’s sweet words and home-cooked meals and soft touches. 

Luke shakes his head forcefully and gets out the shower, wrapping his towel around his waist.

He heads back to his room to find Calum in the position he left him in, head smushed back into the pillow and eyes closed again. Luke smiles a little whilst digging around in his drawer to find his clothes. He sighs as he keeps on pulling out Calum’s clothes instead of his own, he didn’t even know he had that much stuff here (they’ve only been doing this thing for three weeks for fuck’s sake) but can’t deny the number of pairs of pants and socks he doesn’t recognise.

He finally manages to extract some things he thinks are his own and starts to get dressed. Predictably, as soon as he drops his towel, Calum seems to wake up again.

“Oi oi,” Calum says, now staring at Luke unabashedly.

Luke just rolls his eyes and pulls on his clothes, putting sweatpants over his dance shorts and pulling on a pale blue sweatshirt that might be Calum’s (it’s definitely Calum’s), ignoring Calum’s noises of protest as he dresses.

“I’m making tea, are you gonna be up to drink it?” Luke says smirking.

“I’m up, I’m up,” Calum groans rolling out of bed, and Luke can’t help but appreciate Calum’s body as he stretches in front of him, the tattoos across his chest rippling with the movement.

“Now who’s getting distracted,” Calum winks as he pulls on a pair of boxers (Luke’s, he’s pretty sure), and dons a hoodie (also Luke’s, as it happens).

“Fuck off,” Luke says and heads out his door to the kitchen Calum following him, suppressing his laugh in his hand.

Luke brews them both a cup of tea and puts on some toast as Calum drapes his upper body over the counter. He slides the tea over to Calum and they both sip quietly whilst waiting for the toast.

“I can’t believe you’ve got me drinking tea like a bloody Pommie,” Calum says, eyes glittering over his mug.

“It’s the Luke effect,” Luke says smugly, grabbing the toast and buttering both slices before handing one to Calum.

“Take it back, I don’t want it,” Calum says around a mouthful of toast. 

Luke steps on his foot deliberately.

“What are you doing today then?” Luke asks.

“Shift at four, finish at one,” Calum says, frowning slightly. “Should probably go back to mine, you gonna be there?”

“If you want?” Luke says casually, busying himself with crunching his toast.

“Of course,” Calum says quietly, fixing him with a searching look. Luke tries to look indifferent as he sips his tea. “Need a bed warmer,” Calum continues after a moment with a grin.

“Right,” Luke says, rolling his eyes. He downs the rest of his tea to cover his face. “I’ve got to go, I’ll see you later then.”

“Hang on,” Calum says, and drags Luke into his space before he can leave the room. He looks like he’s going to say something then gets distracted by what Luke’s wearing, brows furrowing at the sweatshirt. “Is that mine?”

Luke blushes and chews his lip slightly. “Dunno, might be?” He hedges. “I can wear something else if you want it?”

“No it’s fine,” Calum slides his hands up Luke’s arms with a thoughtful look in his eyes. “Looks better on you anyway. It brings out your eyes.”

If Luke thought he was blushing before its nothing to how hot his face feels now. Calum just laughs and leans in, kissing him softly on the mouth.

“I thought you were going?” He murmurs across Luke’s lips.

“I am,” Luke says huffily. He turns away and Calum smacks his bum as he goes to leave the room, Luke throwing him a dirty look over his shoulder.

“Bye, Pretty Boy!” Calum calls as Luke leaves the room. Luke shakes his head and gives him the finger, but finds himself smiling again as he leaves the flat with Calum in it.

He can’t stop smiling even on his commute into class, hiding it in the neck of the soft jumper, that might smell quite a lot like Calum.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants to see any more of these ~eyes emoji~ then just lmk or send me prompts, I'm on [tumblr](https://kaleidoscopeminds.tumblr.com/>) <3


End file.
